Nuit D'Enfer Au Paradis
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Je trouvai Jessica étrange ces derniers temps. J'ignorais ce qui se passait, mais chose certaine elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle pouvait rester enfermée des heures durant dans sa chambre. Franchement, je trouvai ça malsain... Lucius x Jessica


**Disclaimer : **_Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux_ ne m'appartient pas…

**Auteur : **Nocturne Shadow

**N.A. :** Pour Dracula-Smile…

* * *

><p><em>Nuit D'Enfer Au Paradis<em>

Chapitre unique

Je trouvai Jessica étrange ces derniers temps. J'ignorais ce qui se passait, mais chose certaine elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle pouvait rester enfermée des heures durant dans sa chambre. Franchement, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver d'amusant à faire? Ca me semblait plutôt malsain. Je ne la croisai que rarement, quand elle se sauvait dans la salle de bain, besoins corporels obligent bien sûr. Ses parents adoptifs lui apportaient un plateau pratiquement à chaque repas. Avait-elle des indispositions féminines? Même un Vladescu pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses…

Une autre journée tirait à sa fin lorsque je la vis enfin sortir hors de son cachot. Elle n'avait pas le choix, on l'y avait contrainte, En effet, des tâches lui incombaient dans la cuisine. Après tout, son isolement ne pouvait durer éternellement. Je la vis alors qu'elle descendit l'escalier. Elle s'agrippait solidement au bras de l'escalier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je décidai de la suivre silencieusement. L'écho de mes pas était aisément dissimulé par les grondements d'un orage qui s'abattait sur la région depuis bientôt deux journées consécutives.

J'allais l'aborder quand un éclair estompa le son de ma voix. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet d'effroi et son corps fut parcouru d'un violent tremblement. Je glissai mes bras sous les siens, agrippant son ventre pour la retenir, persuadé qu'elle louperait une marche. Surprise, elle leva la tête vers moi. La crainte se lisait sur son visage qui me sembla un peu pâle.

- Jessica, aurais-tu peur de moi?

Mes lèvres s'étaient élargies en un sourire laissant entrevoir mes dents d'une blancheur nacrée. Elle quitta brusquement le confort de mon étreinte pour me repousser.

- Pff. N'importe quoi!

Elle se hâta de descendre les dernières marches pour mettre le plus d'écart entre nous deux. L'éclat de mon rire l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle fila. Il restait encore trois quart d'heures avant le souper – si je pouvais appeler cette bouillie infecte un souper – aussi décidai-je de regagner mes appartements pour y trouver une lecture qui apaiserait mon ennui spontané. Il n'y avait que lorsque Jessica était en ma présence que je ne m'ennuyais pas…

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées au cours desquelles, je demeurai étendu sur mon lit plongé dans _Salem_, un roman de Stephen King. J'aimais l'ambiance inquiétante qui se dégageait de son écriture bien que je me moquai de la façon dont il dépeignait ceux de ma condition. Je m'apprêtai à tourner une page lorsque j'entendis des protestations s'élever de l'étage inférieur. Normalement, je les aurais ignorées mais la voix de Jessica mettait mes sens en éveil.

- NON! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE ÇA!

Je posai mon livre entrebâillé sur ma table de chevet et me levai discrètement. Maudit soit les planchers qui craquent! Je quittai ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, gagnant aisément l'escalier de la maison.

- Jessica, mais calme-toi!

Les bruits provenaient de la cuisine, assurément. Je demeurai aux aguets, épiant cette conversation. La curiosité m'y avait poussé. Puisque tous me tenaient à l'écart de ce qui se tramait depuis les derniers jours, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen détourné pour tirer les ficelles de ce secret bien gardé.

- Jessica, attends!

Soudain, il y eut un claquement de porte.

- ATTENDRE? POURQUOI? Et moi, vous y avez pensé à moi?…

- Bien sûr, mais nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que le temps nous ferait faux bond.

- Et si je vous suppliais à genoux?

- C'est impossible. Tu le sais.

- TRÈS BIEN!

Elle soupira et donna un coup de pied dans le mur. J'eus du mal à contenir le fou-rire que ce geste puéril avait provoqué chez moi. C'est alors qu'elle me remarqua et, ne pouvant contenir sa colère, m'aborda de manière brute.

- QUOI?

Elle me lança un regard noir et passa à côté de moi, me bousculant au passage. Je n'ajoutai rien qui put davantage attiser sa rage. Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, elle ajouta :

« Le repas est servi! Mangez! Moi je n'ai plus faim! ».

Je regardai ses parents, avide de connaître la raison de son comportement. Ils ne dirent rien, et même à table un silence gênant s'était installé, silence que je tentai d'interrompre en tâchant de me faire diplomate.

- Jessica ne semble pas dans son assiette.

Les parents de Jessica se regardèrent avant de me répondre. Quelque chose se tramait, c'était certain. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables de réflexion, sa mère adoptive se risqua.

- Elle est seulement fâchée parce que nous n'avons pas voulu qu'elle sorte avec Belle…

- Pas étonnant, avec ce temps! S'exclama son père.

Je remarquai le coup de coude échangé sous la table et la grimace que ce coup avait provoqué sur le visage du père de Jessica. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour attiser mes soupçons. Ils me mentaient.

Je fis mine de m'essuyer les lèvres avec ma serviette de table et quittai la salle à manger. C'est alors que je passai près du vestibule et remarquai les bottes de pluie et manteaux prêts à être utilisés. Que me cachait-on encore? Je revins sur mes pas.

- Vous sortez?

- Oui, nous avons une réunion entre amis ce soir.

- Ah bon.

- Il se peut que nous rentrions que très tard.

- Lucius, pourrais-tu demander à Jessica de venir faire la vaisselle?

- Vous partez déjà?

- Oui.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils se levèrent de table.

- D'accord, je m'en chargerai.

- Merci.

Je les accompagnai jusqu'à l'entrée, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent pour avoir le champ libre auprès de Jessica. Ils me saluèrent poliment avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel, faisant vibrer la maison. La pluie tombait encore drue. Dès que le véhicule fut hors de portée de mon champ de vision, je me hâtai d'aller cogner à la porte de la chambre de Jessica pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Je levai le poing pour produire un heurt, mais m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Un bruit inhabituel attira mon attention. Jessica pleurait. J'en étais persuadé. Mais pour quelle raison? Je la savais, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

- Jessica? Me risquai-je.

- Lu… Lucius?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer?

- NON!

Je souris malgré moi, prêt à cracher le morceau. Tous les indices pointaient vers cette direction.

- Jessica… est-ce que… tu as peur des orages?

- NON! Répondit-elle bien trop rapidement à son goût.

C'était donc ça. J'avais découvert son point de faiblesse et je dois dire que je trouvai ça – comment disait-on? Ah oui – craquant. Je tournai la poignée. De l'autre côté, je trouvai Jessica étendue sur son lit, essayant d'étouffer ses pleurs à l'aide d'un oreiller. Lentement, elle releva la tête, s'étant enfin aperçue de ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer!

Je fis un pas en sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne t'approche pas! »

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Serait-ce une invitation?

Elle me lança un oreiller que j'évitai sans problème.

- VA-T-EN ! !

Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle, plantant mes mains dans le matelas. Nos visages n'étaient séparés par seulement quelques centimètres. Mon regard plongeait dans le sien.

- Pourquoi les belles femmes n'admettent-elles jamais quand elles ont peur de quelque chose?

Elle se mit à rougir et posa une main sur ma clavicule pour me repousser.

- Lucius, je suis sérieuse. Laisse-moi.

Je plaçai mon index sous son menton pour attirer son attention afin qu'elle ne douta pas de ma sincérité.

- Moi aussi. Allons, fais-moi une place.

Elle resserra timidement le drap dont elle était enveloppée contre elle. Je pouvais deviner ses courbes sous le tissu.

- Je ne peux pas.

Nos lèvres se touchaient presque.

- Pourquoi?

Elle baissa les yeux. J'en fis de même pour me rendre compte qu'un une paire de pantalons jonchait le sol. Elle n'était qu'en camisole et en petite culotte! Je souris.

- D'accord, je ne te toucherai pas.

Elle me lança un de ses regards.

- Menteur.

- Tu as ma parole.

J'attendis quelques secondes pour voir si elle me croirait.

- D'accord.

Elle se recula pour faire de l'espace entre nous. J'écartai les draps pour me faire un espace et m'installai à ses côtés. J'ouvris de grands yeux lorsque mon regard se posa sur la courbe de ses cuisses. Elle s'en aperçu puisqu'elle rabattit brusquement les couvertures sur son corps.

« Lucius, tu avais promis! »

J'appuyai ma tête sur ma paume, sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai promis de ne pas te toucher c'est vrai, mais pas de ne pas jeter un œil.

Elle me montra son dos.

- Pervers! Murmura-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Est-ce pervers de contempler ce qui sera bientôt mien?

- Pas encore cette histoire de traité…

Elle s'assit sous la couette.

« Écoute-moi bien. Je me fous de tout cela. J'entends vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Je ne t'aime pas et je… »

Un éclair la coupa. Elle se recroquevilla aussitôt, trouvant refuge à l'intérieur de mes bras. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Je les effaçai avec mon pouce mon autre main caressant avec douceur sa chevelure sombre. Les mots deviennent souvent inutiles dans ce genre de situations, aussi ne gaspillai-je point ma salive à essayer de la persuader que ce n'était rien.

- Je suis là, Jessica.

C'était l'essentiel. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence. Aucun de nous deux ne chercha à le briser, si bien que je la crus endormie. Dehors, l'orage grondait encore mais il semblait déjà plus lointain. Le sommeil allait bientôt s'emparer de moi.

- Quoique tu puisses croire ou penser de moi, je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, guettant une moindre réaction de sa part, mais rien. C'est à cet instant que Morphée décida de m'emmener dans le doux des pays des songes, le seul endroit où elle pouvait être mienne sans retenue, sans cette haine que je lui inspirais dans le monde réel. Un jour, j'en étais persuadé, nous ne serions plus qu'un.

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil me réveilla. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, après la pluie vient le beau temps. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas regagné mon lit, mais que j'étais encore dans celui de Jessica et elle était collée contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, sa poitrine moelleuse contre mon torse. Je me défie à contrecœur de son étreinte, tâchant de ne pas la réveiller. Je devais regagner ma chambre sinon ses parents se poseraient d'étranges questions sur notre compte. Je me sauvai tel un voleur hors de la pièce.

Lorsque je descendis à la cuisine, j'y retrouvai déjà la mère de Jessica en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, c'était jour d'école. Sa fille pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce plusieurs minutes après ma propre arrivée. Elle s'empara d'un tas de pommes réduites en purée et me jeta un regard.

- Tu en veux?

Je grimaçai.

- Non merci, très peu pour moi.

J'allais quitter la pièce pour siroter une de mes propres bouteilles qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre lorsque Jessica attrapa mon bras.

- Lucius?

Je me retournai.

- Oui?

Elle s'avança pour susurrer à mon oreille.

- Merci d'être resté.

J'allai dire quelque chose quand sa mère me devança.

- Hey là vous deux, on a des secrets?

Jessica sursauta alors que je restai imperturbable.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose dans son genre habituel :

- Pff. N'importe quoi!

Pour ma part, je me contentai d'un sourire. Oui, Jessica et moi partagions maintenant quelque chose. Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup, mais c'était tout de même un début…

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews (s'il y en a, elles seront ajoutées au fur et à mesure ici, merci!):<p> 


End file.
